


Лес шумит листвой

by Slowsbi



Category: Naruto
Genre: Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Out of Character, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:22:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25635751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slowsbi/pseuds/Slowsbi
Summary: Сай учится быть собой.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	Лес шумит листвой

Он многое слышит.

— Пустоголовый придурок! Ты покойник!

— С-стой, Сакура! Не надо! Какаши-сенсей, спасите меня, умоляю! 

— М-м, предпочту не вмешиваться.

— Вы хотите моей смерти!? Нет, С-сакура, подожди!

— Наруто, я не дам тебе так просто умереть. 

— Ваши слова сильно разнятся с вашими действиями! Ай! 

Он многое видит.

Нарочито небрежным движением Какаши-сенсей подталкивает свою порцию рамена поближе к Наруто. Тот счастливо посмеивается и что-то мычит с набитым ртом, когда чужая тарелка с тихим стуком сталкивается с его собственной. 

Сакура выглядит задумчивой. И всё чаще и чаще он натыкается на её отсутствующий взгляд, который свидетельствует о том, что она где-то далеко в своих мыслях.

Он многое замечает.

Яркая улыбка на лице Наруто стремительно гаснет, стоит ему только остаться одному.

Сакура запирается по вечерам в комнате и беззвучно плачет, стараясь не беспокоить своих родных.

А Какаши-сенсей…

Ну, Какаши-сенсей всегда знает, когда за ним следят.

— Это твоя миссия? — интересуется он так, словно не его кунай пролетел в сантиметрах от лица Сая. 

Ему доводилось и раньше попадаться. В иное время явление себя врагу означало битву. Или допрос. Зависело от обстоятельств.

Однако ему ещё ни разу не было так страшно. 

— Не миссия. Я… думал изучить всех немного. Мне кажется, это должно помочь мне лучше понимать чувства других. 

Какаши смотрит на него внимательно, но беззлобно. 

По крайней мере Саю в это хочется верить. У него нет никакого желания получить в челюсть ещё и от сенсея, одной Сакуры хватило сполна.

— Знаешь, людям, как правило, не нравится, когда за ними следят. Самый надёжный способ узнать о чужих мыслях и чувствах – спросить напрямую. Попробуй в следующий раз. 

От слов Какаши ему становится некомфортно, хотя в глубине души он и сам понимал, что поступает не самым лучшим образом, шпионя за своими сокомандниками. Сай опускает взгляд вниз. 

Его бледные щеки горят, и он ничего не может с этим поделать.

Ему остаётся только смиренно пережить этот стыд.

— Хочешь зайти и выпить чаю?

Сай поражённо вскидывает голову. В темноте сложно разглядеть, но он может поклясться, что видит, как Какаши-сенсей улыбается ему. И это совершенно не та реакция, которую он себе представлял.

Сай ждал, что Какаши рассердится.

Он и подумать не мог о том, что тот пригласит его к себе в дом.

— Так что скажешь, Сай?

Квартира сенсея небольшая, однако её вполне хватает для одного человека.

Сай старается не таращиться, но у него плохо получается. Он с жадностью рассматривает чужое жильё, вчитывается в название книг, разбросанных по всей квартире, и внимательно вглядывается в пару фотографий у изголовья кровати. 

— Вы очень дорожите ими, — тихо произносит Сай, не сводя глаз с маленького Наруто.

— Да.

— И они очень дорожат вами. 

— Смею на это надеяться, — отвечает Какаши, посмеиваясь. 

Сай тихо вздыхает. Фотография не даёт ему покое, будто живое свидетельство того, что ему тут не место: ни в доме сенсея, ни в жизни этих троих. И всё же…

— А ещё они дорожат Саске, — произносит он тихо. Но Какаши его слышит.

— Хм-м? Это тебя беспокоит.

— Не знаю, — честно отвечает Сай и сжимает кулаки. — Он приносит им столько боли! А они продолжают считать его своим другом, своим братом. Зачем им это? Зачем цепляться за человека, который заставляет тебя страдать?

На несколько мгновений в комнате образуется неуютная тишина.

Сай чувствует себя немного неловко за эту странную вспышку, но ему определённо легче. Словно он действительно нуждался в том, чтобы высказаться. 

— К сожалению, у меня нет для тебя ответов, — спокойно говорит Какаши. — И я не могу говорить за других людей, а мои размышления и домыслы могут оказаться далёкими от истины. Но давай забудем ненадолго о Саске? 

— Я не могу.

— Почему?

— Как мне стать заменой, если я совершенно не понимаю природу взаимоотношений с ним? Наруто и Сакура скучают по тому, что связывало их с Саске.

— И будут скучать, — кивает головой Какаши, — Но, Сай, ты никогда не станешь заменой Саске.

— Почему? — спрашивает он несколько обреченно. 

Не то, что бы это не было чему-то неочевидным, но надежда стать кем-то значимым для команды, кем-то, на кого смогут положиться, по кому будут скучать и кого будут искать, если вдруг он куда-нибудь запропаститься, эта надежда теплилась в груди. До этого самого момента.

— Потому что ты Сай, — говорит Какаши, а затем внезапно протягивает руку и ерошит его волосы. — Ты другой человек со своими достоинствами и недостатками, тебе не нужно становиться чей-то заменой, тебе нужно быть собой.

Чужая рука продолжает легонько трепать его волосы, запутывая их. Сай облегчённо выдыхает и на мгновение прикрывает глаза, думая о том, ощущает ли Наруто то же самое, когда Какаши-сенсей заботится о нём.

Когда он вновь открывает глаза, настенные часы показывают первый час ночи. 

Нетронутый ими чай давно остыл.


End file.
